Ini Tunanganku, Mana Tunanganmu?
by Nohara Rin
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura sibuk saling ejek dan membanggakan calon pasangan hidup masing-masing. AU. Ficlet. Garing Crispy!


_Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto_

_Au – Ficlet – SasuSaku – OOC_

* * *

.

.

Bukan rahasia, kalau Haruno Sakura, seorang karyawati administrasi merangkap bendahara yang dulunya mengejar-ngejar Uchiha Sasuke yang merupakan direktur HRD, kini berbalik membencinya.

Alasannya? Tentu saja banyak, wanita mana yang tak tahan bila disiksa 'bos' yang jelas-jelas bukan 'bos' dari divisi tempatnya bekerja.

Seperti banteng kalem yang ditemplokin kain merah, Sasuke yang tenang menjadi selalu saja terpancing dengan segala cemoohan wanita berambut merah muda sepundak yang sialnya manis itu. Sakura yang terkenal kritis dan terlalu transparan dalam bicara seringkali membuat telinga Sasuke panas dengan kritikan pedasnya.

"Diam kau, perawan tua!"

"Apa kau bilang? Kau tidak ngaca kau pun bujang lapuk!"

Kilatan petir bertegangan tinggi berada di antara keduanya yang sudah saling melototi satu sama lain, seakan siap terkam dan saling memakan—errr apa cuma _author_ doang yang jadi mikir yang aneh-aneh gegara deskrip ini?

Haruno Sakura, dengan _blouse_ hijau dan rok selutut hitam sedang bersidekap tangan di hadapan Uchiha Sasuke, yang mengenakan jas, kemeja putih dan dasi biru tua, sedang berkacak pinggang.

"Heh. Maaf saja, aku sudah punya tunangan dan kami akan menikah!" Sasuke membanggakan diri seakan tunangannya adalah Megan Fox.

"Oh ya?" Sakura meremehkan, "Kebetulan, aku juga sudah punya tuh dan pastinya kami akan menikah sebelum kau!" imbuh Sakura tak mau kalah seolah calonnya setampan Taylor Lautner.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas, "Setidaknya calon isteriku sangatlah cantik dan lemah lembut, tidak seperti kau! Cewek petakilan nggak inget umur!"

"Heh?!" Sakura mendelik, "Jangan sok muda deh! Yang pasti juga calon suamiku itu pria dewasa dan berwibawa. Tidak seperti kau… cowok tengil nggak tau diri."

"Tuh kan dasar cewek kasar! Beruntung calonku itu memiliki tutur kata yang lembut. Mana cantik lagi."

"Tunanganku juga pria dewasa yang pengertian dan tidak semenyebalkan kau, Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Palingan maho."

"Tunanganmu itu yang banci kaleng!"

"Yang jelas, calon isteriku itu adalah wanita terhebat!"

"Meh… calon suamiku juga pria mapan kok! Gajihnya besar!"

"Calon isteriku pintar memasak, pandai merajut dan ahlinya memijat! Pokoknya calon isteri idaman dehhh…"

"Keh, aku yang punya calon suami super pengertian dan super royal padaku saja tidak senorak kau~!"

"Dasar jidat kayak lapangan pesawat terbang!"

"Apa kau bilang! Awas kau ya, rambut PANTAT AYAM!—hei! Mau lari kemana kauuuu!"

"Aduh! Jangan melempar steples! PREMAN PASARRRR!"

.

==00==00==00==

.

Uchiha Sasuke sibuk membenahi dasinya, malam ini adalah acara _grand opening_ cabang dari kantor dimana ia bekerja. Pada acara ini pula, orang tuanya akan membawa tunangannya yang ia bangga-bangakan pada Sakura tempo hari.

Dan ini kesempatan untuknya memamerkan tunangan yang dipilihkan orang tuanya—lantaran ia tak jua laku-laku—pada Sakura. Fufufu. Sasuke tahu bagaimana tipikal kedua orang tuanya dalam memilih pasti tidak sembarangan.

"Mana tunanganmu itu, ha?" Sasuke menoleh mendapati Haruno Sakura yang hari ini hadir dengan gaun super manis dengan model sederhana—pita di perut dan tanpa lengan memamerkan bahunya—serta panjang selutut.

Sasuke tersenyum sinis, "Tenang saja. Sebentar lagi ia akan datang bersama orang tuaku. Bersiap-siaplah iri dengan kecantikannya! Terus, kau sendiri mana tunanganmu yang kau-bangga-banggakan-itu, huh?"

Sakura mendengus, "Dia akan kemari bersama orang tuanya, awas jangan sampai kau iri dengan kemapanannya, yaaa!"

"Che."

"—Sasuke!"

"Papi, Mami kemana aja, sih? Mana tunanganku yang cantik itu?" tanya Sasuke lebay sambil melirik ngeledek ke Sakura sebentar. Sementara Sakura sedang bingung garuk-garuk jidat kenapa dua orang itu dipanggil Papi dan Mami sama Sasuke.

Bentar-bentar ada yang nggak beres di sini!

"Lho. Sakura, aku mencarimu kemana-mana ternyata kau sudah bertemu duluan ya, sama Sasuke…"

"Ah? Apa?" Sakura merespon tulalit.

"Ini lho, Sasuke anak Tante."

Sakura membatu.

"Nah, Sasuke… ini Sakura calon tunanganmu."

Sasuke membeku.

"Gimana? Cantik kan seperti yang Mami bilang…"

"…"

"Sakura, gimana anak Tante? Ganteng kan? Pasti suka dong? Suka, ya?"

"…"

"Eh, kenapa jadi pada diem gitu? Masih malu-malu ya?"

"Mi, sudah, Mi. Lihat tuh pada merah mukanya, udah kita tinggal dulu aja yuk."

"Hooo. Ya sutralah~ Sasuke, Sakura, ditinggal dulu ya… ngobrol-ngobrol aja dulu biar deket gitu. Yuk, ah, Pi."

"Yuk, Mi. Ya sudah, Sasuke jagain Sakuranya. Papi tinggal dulu ya…"

* * *

_**Maaf kalau gaje**_** Dx** lagi bersusah hati karena suatu masalah... *lirik gentong beras yang surut*


End file.
